Shadowhunters, Downworlders and bird kids
by radiating-light
Summary: hey! my fisrt story! The Birdkids runinto a familiar werewolf, only to be mistaken for an Earaser
1. Chapter 1

**HI! This is my very first story/crossover so please don't hate! I am just an innocent person that loves reading! :D I do not own the mortal instruments or maximum ride… and remember….. If you are going to hate, then skaters are going to skate, and potatoes are going to potate! So be warned!**

_Clary POV:_

*sigh* another day of another week…OF TRAINING! All Jace wants me to do is train, and train, and frikkin train! For hours too! No breaks! And I get so tired! I know this'll make me into a better fighter but….why so much training!? Jeez…. I'm so tired…

Jace must've seen my tired face so he finally gave in and we started to head back to the Institute. We were training where Luke trains his pack because Isabelle got tired of my complaining and whining, but it seems that Jace is used to it…

We were heading back when Jace and I heard a scream, it seemed faintly familiar, but it sounded like someone screaming as if they were shot in the head but just missed the brain.

Me and Jace glanced at each other before running toward the source of the scream, then pulled out two seraph blades and said their Angel's names. When we found who the scream came from, we found out it was from Maia, but she had a look of terror on her face, it seemed to me that she was being surrounded by, by, Angels? But they looked like modern Angels; they were wearing jeans and normal teen clothes. But the only thing is that there seemed to be what looked like demon blood on Maia's shirt, but there were no demons around…and the Angels looked at her like she was the most evil/rotten thing in the world. Jace looked as confused as I did when suddenly what seemed like the leader of the Angels looked towards me and Jace, she looked at us like she could shoot daggers out her eyes…

_Max's POV:_

New York, full of people weirder than us, which feels great! It seemed like a nice afternoon when I decided the Flock and I should go out for a fly, to stretch out the wings, and don't worry, we are not on the run anymore, we were able to defeat our enemies, well except for the School, they were still looking for us, but they are kind of ignoring us right now, they must've found a new experiment to play with…

But just before I could say a single word about flying to the Flock, something had came flying out of the air. It looked like a deformed alligator scorpion thing, and it was screaming like mad! The weird alligator scorpion thing took a glance at me and lunged forward, but Fang, being the hero, came between me and the creature at super-fast speed and punched the living heck out of that thing in a single punch, it stopped moving and screaming, must've been dead. "Well since that's over-", Fang began, but then the creature lunged back to Fang, and which, incidentally, he had his guard down, the thing probably would have stabbed Fang in the back, but then a quick shadow darted between them and snatched the creature, tearing it to shreds and black ooze poured out of the creature.

Then, it disappeared, the creature that snatched the alligator/scorpion thing turned out to be a wolf, the wolf was staring at me with beautiful eyes, I was going to say thank you to the wolf (though as you know, I'm not fond of wolves), till it started morphing into half human half wolf, and finally to a beautiful teenage girl, she had brown hair and eyes, she was a bit shorter that I was but seemed just as strong as me.

But no one seemed to care about how she looked, or how she just saved our lives, there was only one thought going through all our heads, _Eraser_. We all stared at her in shock and hatred. The Flock and I were all glaring daggers at her, but she just looked at us with a normal laid back expression, but with a hint of confusion.

We were all just staring at her till she finally said, "So…just staring at me like I just killed the one person you've ever loved, huh? No thanks for just saving your friend there a trip to a warlock?" But we all just glared on. "Well, if I'm not going to be thanked… I guess I'll just be going", she said, but Fang was already in front of her, saying, "You are not going anywhere". She looked at him in confusion, "err, why the heck not? I just saved your butt, the least you could do as a return favor is let me go", she said.

"Who the h*** are you? Who sent you? Who do you work for?" I asked. "Whoa! One question at a time! First question, my name is Maia. Two, I sent myself, three, I don't exactly work for anyone. Why do you ask? And who are you? All of you as a matter of fact." she answered. "Heh, I doubt that," Iggy said," that, you know, no one sent you, to spy on us…" "Hey dude, I have no idea what you are talking about, just please, let me go". Everyone made a circle around her, you could tell she was starting to get frightened.

"Angel, do you have some info on this?" I asked, but I obviously meant was, "Hey Angel, read her mind and see if she is telling the truth". But she only responded, "She is too frightened and confused for me to get anything. Sorry Max" "D*** it!" I thought.

The girl suddenly tried to run from the circle, but the second she got close, we all unfurled our wings, which made a wall. She looked at us in terror. Then suddenly her eyes grew wide, she wrapped her arms around her head and screamed. At first I wondered why she was doing that, until I saw Angel staring intently at her, she must have been screwing with her brain like she did with Ari that one time.

Well that was really smart of Angel, we just need someone to run up to us to see our wings and call 9-1-1. And at that very moment, people came running toward where we were, holding what looked like light saber knives. Everyone seem to notice the two, Angel stopped with the mind screwing at looked at me. But I was looking at the two that just came. One had vibrant red hair and green eyes; she was staring at Maia, confused. The boy seemed golden, golden hair, golden eyes, he was beautiful, but he looked determined and confused, he was looking up at me and so was the girl now. But I was glaring daggers at them, before I could ask them anything, the girl asked, "Who are you and what did you do to Maia?"

**Well, that was chapter 1. Is it good? Is it bad? Please tell me!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I DO NOT OWN THE MORTAL INSTUMENTS NOR MAXIMUM RIDE

Clary POV

"Who are you and what did you do to Maia?" I asked, my chest filled with fear for Maia, I had to save her, no matter what, why do I have this adrenaline all of a sudden?

"Who the hell are you?" the lead Angel said. "I asked first" "I asked second!" augh! I'm going nowhere with this girl! I gave a quick glance toward Jace, he probably knew how to deal with this…

And as quick as lightning, Jace was in front of the leader, with the seraph blade under her throat. "Do you know how much trouble I could be in if I hurt you?" Jace did have a point, if we hurt these Angels, we could probably get killed. "Is that supposed to be flattery?" the girl asked, Jace kept a straight face but showed a slight hint of confusion, I'm sure I looked a hundred times more confused.

In yet another second, a black haired Angel (are Angels able to have black hair?) pushed Jace away from the girl. "Look, let's not make this more difficult that it needs to be, give us Maia and we'll leave you alone."

"Like we'd fall for that, it probably took you forever to actually find us" a strawberry blond Angel said, "Not really, we just heard a scream, followed it, and here we are, found you" I said. "Are you trying to be a smart alec?" "How do you know Alec?" "It's an expression!" Jeez this was getting out of hand…

Max POV

Why the hell are we arguing? We were supposed to find answers, possibly make this "Maia" hostage for the answers…but this is NOT working. "Read their minds" I thought to Angel, she nodded, looked at Blondie, then looked frustrated, I gave her a puzzled look, she thought to me, "I can't get anything! And what I do get is weird black symbols! I'll try the girl…it's the same thing!" well this was going nowhere…*sigh*

"SHUT UP!" I shouted, everyone stared at me, "Let's just make this easy, who the HELL are you, who the HELL sent you, and who the HELL do you work for?!" I was practically steaming, the Redhead gave me a confused look while Blondie kept a stern look on his face, and I've seen that face before…

"They're just going to give you the exact same answer I did, except with their names, not 'Maia', they sent themselves, and they work for NO ONE!" 'Maia' seemed to be a lot more angry than I was, but I still wouldn't believe their story for a G****** second, and also, is Nudge being QUIET? It's a miracle in this situation!

I stepped forward towards the girl, but was soon pushed back by Blondie, "Don't. Touch. Her." "I'll do whatever the hell I want!", "Yes, maybe, but I'm beginning to think that you guys aren't what you look like, Angels wouldn't use the word 'hell' all the time, much more, I doubt they can even speak." (A/N sorry if I got that part wrong, I'm only in the beginning of book 4!) Angels? What? Well of course we're not "Angels" but, we do have wings, he was probably misinformed that we were angels, not avian humans; this new School must not have gotten the right files on us.

"You're damn right we're not angels! How the hell did you get that? Oh, was it the wings? We're 2% bird! Shouldn't you know this?" I told Blondie, "Uh, no we shouldn't, all we wanted was to make sure Maia is ok and for you to give her back to us, we didn't want to get in your problems, so give us Maia and LEAVE US ALONE!" Red shouted. 'Maia' was creeping her way toward her as well, but there did seem to be something weird about these people, so I wasn't giving up yet.

There was silence as we all stared at each other, then there was a buzz, similar to the sound a phone makes when you get a call. Blondie looked wide eyed down at his pocket, then at Red, "There are more", Red looked frightened and started looking for something, Blondie took out some light saber knives, whispered something and tossed it to Red, the knife had begun to shine a bright white. The buzzing had become louder and quicker as the flock and I took battle stances.

**END OF CHAPTER 2! I LEFT YOU ON A SLIGHT CLIFFIE! ILL WRITE MORE LATER! ;oP**


End file.
